Takehito Lives
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Takami Sahashi sacrifices herself to stop the Jinki from going critical. Thus leaving Takehito Asama alive, changing EVERYTHING. See how Oosumi Orihiko (Kaho's canon Ashikabi) and his Sekirei flock handle the Sekirei Plan with the former researcher's guidance. With a little luck, they might even come out the winners.. OosumixSekirei Flock, YukarixSekirei Flock, NatsuoxSekirei Flock
1. Prologue

Takehito Lives

Author's Note: Alrighty, here it is. This story will capitalize on how Takehito's survival could have changed things for all participants in the game. I'm still working on Clipped Wings, but it will be out soon enough. This first chapter is just to give you all an idea of how different things will be, it'll show off a few pairings I've been kicking around rather than focusing on plot at this point. I think you'll find them to work weirdly well, all things considered.

Chapter 1- Prologue

_One night, many years ago..._

"Minaka, call Takehito! The energy level in the Jinki are rising to critical levels!" Takami shouted to Minaka across the lab to the Director of MBI.

"I'm doing it Takami! Don't rush me, you know I don't handle pressure well!" Minaka said as he fumbled to dial Takehito's cell number.

Back at Izumo Inn...

Takehito sat on the front porch of the Inn he shared with his new wife (remember that despite being a Sekirei, Miya was surprisingly ignorant of the ways of humans; which is why Seo had to teach her to take care of the inn). He was dressed in a kimono as he leaned against the tree as he silently watched Miya practicing her swordsmanship in the yard. Sweat was beginning to accumulate on her face as she sliced falling leaves in half again and again. Although she had been doing this for over an hour, she never complained or grunted in effort. Finally she sheathed her sword before turning to face him.

"You've been so quiet for the last hour. Is everything alright?" she asked as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Everything's fine, I was just enjoying the view." he said casually as reached out and brushed a stray lavender lock that had fallen out while she was practicing, behind her ear.

"What view? We're in our front yard, what is there to see?" she asked quizzically.

"There's you. That's a pretty amazing sight right there." he said coyly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Miya blushed at his comment, causing him to smile. Miya could destroy a fleet of battleships single-handedly in under 10 minutes but she blushed like schoolgirl whenever he flirted with her. Her innocence was one of the cutest qualities about her.

"Hey... remember that... thing we did last night." Miya said quietly as she pressed her index fingers together nervously.

"Which thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one we did in the bedroom." she said quietly.

"You mean lovemaking?" he asked with a chuckle. Miya nodded wordlessly.

"Could we... do that again?" she asked as she looked back up at him.

"Of course." he said as he picked her up in his arms, like he had on their wedding day and moved to carry in her to the house. Unfortunately for Minaka, Takehito left his phone outside by the tree. Takehito never even heard the phone ring. And that night, Takami Sahashi sacrificed her self to save the lives of countless Sekirei, forever altering the course of our story...

_Many years later, one year before the beginning of our current story..._

Minato Minaka was woken from him sleep by a knock at his bedroom door, followed by someone calling,

"Minato-kun, your father wants to see you and the squad ASAP in his office."

"Okay, Kazehana. I'll be right there, I just gotta dress first." he called back to his stepmother.

"Well hurry up, you know how your father hates to be kept waiting." Kazehana replied before leaving. She was right, he knew his father had never been an especially patient man. In the 17 years Minato had lived with his dad and Kazehana after his mother had died in an accident that his father refused to discuss, his father had never once liked to be kept waiting when he called Minato into his office in the enormous Teitou tower where they lived. It wasn't that his father expected to Minato to come on command but whenever he called Minato into his office for something, he usually got so excited that Minato thought he would burst with anticipation if he was kept waiting. Minato vaguely wondered what his father could be wanting as he reached for the cellphone that sat on his nightstand as he hit the number 2 key and hit the send button. It only rang once before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey Minato-sama, what's up?" the girl on the other end asked eagerly.

"Hey Benitsubasa-chan, gather Shiina and the rest of the squad and meet me at the elevator as soon as you can. My dad wants to see us in his office." he said tiredly.

"Sure thing! We'll be there in 5. See ya then." Benitsubasa replied enthusiastically before hanging up. Minato shut his phone before rolling himself out of bed and trudging over to his closet. He threw open the doors of his closet to reveal a selection of expensive clothes. He grabbed and threw on a random shirt and pants before turning and heading out the door towards the elevator.

He walked slowly to the elevator, trying not to think on how he had failed the college entrance exam that year. He had received the best schooling money could buy growing up and was academically ranked 3rd in the country, yet it appeared that he'd have to be a ronin for at least a year. But he was fine with that, he was 18. The world was his oyster as it was. Besides, even if he didn't get into college he was sure his dad could get him a well paying job at MBI, which had become the largest pharmaceutical company in the entire world a few years ago after a hostile takeover of Higa Pharmaceuticals.

He arrived at the elevator to see his 6 Sekireis waiting for him in varying stages of excitement. There was Musubi and Benitsubasa; who were both bouncing with excitement. While Shiina(The new Chief of the squad. After all, who better to lead a bloodthirsty team than the Death God had been Minaka's thoughts when he had promoted and genetically enhanced the young Sekirei into the musclebound killing machine he was today) and Karasuba both seemed to simply be annoyed at being kept waiting. While Haihane and Yume both seemed genuinely glad to see him but managed to control themselves better than Benitsubasa or Musubi. (AN: After Takami died, Minaka decided to move the Sekirei off Kamikura Island to Teitou tower, so as to keep a closer eye on them. Just barely preventing Musubi and Kaho from being captured by the invading army, thereby saving Yume's life while still introducing Kaho and Musubi to the Disciplinary Squad at an early age.) Minato said nothing as he stepped into the elevator with his Sekireis and rode the elevator to the top floor to see what his father wanted...

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the city..._

Haruka Shigi trudged slowly along the sidewalk towards nowhere in particular. He had just failed the college entrance exam for the first time and now he had no idea what he was gonna do for the next year, he had been so sure that he was gonna pass but when the time had come, he had choked. He had stressed about every question and he hadn't even finished the entire test in the 4 hours he had been given. He should have been able to finish it in three hours and have the rest of the time to proofread, but as you heard before, he'd choked.

Haruka was so engrossed in his misery that he didn't see when he bumped into a girl walking the opposite direction on the sidewalk. They both tumbled to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" the girl asked as she disentangled from him and retrieved her glasses from where they had fallen on the ground.

"I'm fine. Sorry for running into you, I was kinda preoccupied, are you okay?" he said as he stood up and dusted himself off before reaching out to help the girl up. As he reached out he noticed that the girl was really cute. She had long red hair with side plaits and was particularly well-endowed, she wore glasses and what appeared to be a cheongsam with detached sleeves. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine. So do you mind if I ask what your name is?" the girl asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"My name's Shigi Haruka, what's yours?" he replied.

"You can call me Matsu. Why don't you let me take you out to lunch as an apology? I know this great place just around the corner." Matsu replied.

"I'd like that." Haruka replied with a grin before turning to follow the strange red-haired girl...

_One year later..._

Oosumi Orihiko (Kaho's Ashikabi and our protagonist!) sat at his desk, browsing through the MBI mainframe that apparently held all the info on something called the Sekirei Plan, hacking it hadn't even been a challenge. It was just a way to kill time while his roommate Natsuo was out on a date with some guy named Homura. He tried to forget the incident that had occurred earlier that day with the girl dressed in that weird miko outfit carrying that staff. She had called him her Ashikabi, just prior to him running away as fast as he could. While he was lost in thought, he failed to notice that someone was pinging his location at MBI, until it was too late, that is. Before he could cut the connection though, his phone began to ring. He reached over, flipped it open,

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oosumi Orihiko, I presume?" a voice on the other end replied.

"Wh-who's this?" he replied.

"Don't you find my timing perfect? You more or less know why I'm calling, right? It seems you've taken your little game one step too far. Normally, we'd have you arrested. But it pains me as well, to see such a promising young talent locked up forever. So I'll let you off the hook this time. I look forward to seeing more from you."

"Wh-why?" Oosumi asked uncertainly.

"I told you you were a promising talent. If you want to know more, open the gates yourself. You have potential to do so." the the man said before hanging up with a click. He couldn't even begin to formulate a response, he just stared at his phone for the next five minutes, until he heard the door to the apartment slam and his roommate Natsuo call out,

"Oosu-chan, I'm home!" his roommate's voice startled him out of his stunned state and he headed out to the living room to see how Natsuo's date went. Natsuo would undoubtedly be more than willing to share all the details and besides, he needed something to take his mind off the weird phone call he'd just received. The poor guy had no idea how drastically his life was about to change because of that one phone call...

Author's Note: Alrighty, the rest of the story will follow Oosumi and to a lesser extent, Yukari and Natsuo. I had to kill my OC after Oosumi's canon history sorta stole his thunder. Looks like the Artificial Ashikabi will have to get his own story. Great, it's not like I don't have 12 other stories already in the tubes, but whatever it's cool... Anyways, please read and review if you have the time, if not it's cool. I get it, you're busy. Anyways, this is the 19th Angel, signing off...


	2. Oosumi's First Feather

Takehito Lives

I do not own Sekirei or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in the update guys but I'm currently juggling three projects, including this. Also, to any who follow the manga closely like I do, I recently read how Oosumi wings Kaho in the manga and I decided to tweak it a tad. As I do not feel comfortable writing and posting a scene like the one detailed in the manga.

Chapter 2- Oosumi's First Feather

_At Maison Izumo Inn..._

Takehito followed his wife inside the front door of their inn, closing it quietly behind him as he said,

"I still can't believe we just came from _Seo_ _Kaoru's wedding_." he said disbelievingly. Miya giggled slightly at his comment.

"Well perhaps he saw how happy we were and decided to get his life together. I'm more surprised at his choice of bride. I find it hard to believe one who hated Ashikabis so much reacted to him of all people, considering what trash he is." Miya said as she headed to the dining room to see Chiho and Uzume sitting down to dinner.

"Well Seo might be a bit of a loser, he does have his good qualities. The only alternative is that he forcibly winged her, and Seo wouldn't do that." Takehito said he followed his wife to the dining room.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Uzume asked from her seat at the table next to Chiho.

"Oh, it's nothing important." Takehito replied as he took a seat at the table across from Chiho.

"C'mon Takehito, don't tease me. You guys were talking about a Sekirei. Who is it? I wanna know." Uzume whined in response, when she felt a dark aura fill the room as Miya said,

"Uzume, you shouldn't be such a busybody." Miya said as her hannya mask appeared behind her. All color drained from Uzume's face as she squeaked,

"I'm sorry Miya!"

The dark aura vanished from the room as Miya spotted Homura sneaking toward the front door.

"Homura, where are you heading at this hour? You don't work tonight." Miya asked she saw him reach for the door.

"I've got a date tonight. Don't wait up." he said as he opened the door.

"Ooh! Who's the lucky lady? Could she be you Ashikabi?" Uzume spoke up enthusiastically, seemingly forgetting Miya's lecture a few seconds ago.

"Not she, he. And yes he could." Homura corrected her as he hurried out the door before Uzume could needle him with questions.

"OHMIGOD! Chiho, did you hear that?!" Uzume squealed excitedly as she grabbed her Ashikabi's arms and shook it excitedly. Chiho smiled cheerfully, she loved when Uzume got all worked up like this, she always thought it made her look so cute...

_Back at Oosumi and Natsuo's apartment the next day..._

"I'm not sure about this Natsuo-kun. I mean c'mon, it'd be kinda weird with with me there, don't you think?" Oosumi said apprehensively as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Oosu-chan. It won't be like last time. This time I'll make sure to make you feel included. It won't end up being just me and him with you watching like it was last time. So come on, will you please do this for me?" Natsuo pleaded with his roommate.

"Fine, I'll do it." Oosumi said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much! I'll let Homura know you're coming to dinner with us!"(What did you think he was talking about?) Natsuo said excitedly as he grabbed his phone and started to dial his new boyfriend's number. Before he could waylay him further Oosumi grabbed his bag and headed out to head to his class at the university. He only lived a few minutes walk away so he never had to take a train.

He walked down the same route he always did, but today wasn't just another day. Today he felt very on-edge from the strange phone call he'd gotten a few days ago. He glanced up and down the street, looking for any sign of the strange girl he normally saw on his way to school. But today she was strangely absent. He was just about to give up looking when something plowed into him from behind...

_Kaho's POV, a few minutes ago..._

She desperately glanced up and down the street, searching for any hint of the man she was certain was her Ashikabi but had ran away from her a few days ago after she had spotted him. She turned around to see a young man in white attire.

"So the word around town is that you're looking for an Ashikabi. Well, here I am." he said as he flashed what he apparently thought was a lady-killer smile. Kaho glanced around and saw two women with long black hair in strange leather outfits standing behind him. He obviously was an Ashikabi, but... She felt nothing when she looked at him. Not like she felt when she'd seen the other boy. He had made her body feel hot and her heart race. He was her Ashikabi, that much she was sure of.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sure you are a fine Ashikabi, but you are not my Ashikabi, farewell." she said as she turned to leave.

"Hey! How dare you say no to Hayato-sama! He's smart, handsome, and rich! Why isn't he good enough for you?!" one of the women behind the boy exclaimed. Kaho turned to see a lightning bolt crackling above the hand of one of the women.

"My heart doesn't long for him, I'm sorry if that displeases you." she said as she turned to leave once more.

"Hikari, Hibiki, why don't you _convince her _to be my Sekirei." the boy said from behind her.

"With pleasure, Master." the one who had been silent until now said. Kaho turned around just in time to see the one who had spoken gesture towards her and see a bolt of lightning leap from her hand toward Kaho. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the bolt of lightning. Before they could attack again, she took off as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

She didn't even take time to see if they were following her, she simply ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She ducked through a back alley before coming out onto another street, before she finally chanced a glance back over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. In the half an instant she glanced over her shoulder she felt herself collide solidly with someone and fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs and clothes.

Ow! I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you there." She said as she rubbed a bump on her head. When she turned around to see that the person she had run into was none other than the boy she had seen a few days ago.

"It's you!" she gasped as she caught a glimpse of his face. The second she saw his face all thoughts of the two Sekireis chasing her vanished from her mind. That was, until one of them called down from a nearby rooftop,

"Hey you! Get away from that Sekirei! She belongs to our Master!" the one in pink called down to him.

"Wait, you're a Sekirei?" Oosumi asked as he turned to look at Kaho. She gave him a small nod in response, the next thing she knew he had grabbed her by the hand and taken off as fast as he could. Which was a good thing since just after he took off running a lightning bolt stuck the pavement where he had just been.

_Oosumi's POV..._

He raced through the back streets as fast as his legs would carry him, pulling the strange girl behind him as he raced through the back streets, desperately trying to avoid being struck by the lightning bolts the women in leather were casting at him. As he ran he wondered what had happened to his life, a few days ago he was just another college student now he was running with some strange girl with a naginata from two women in S&M outfits who apparently could shoot lightning bolts.

He ran for what seemed like hours until finally he ducked down an alley and slumped against the wall, his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, he turned to look at the girl he had dragged behind him the whole way. He couldn't even begin to fathom why he had grabbed her hand when he had began to run but he was too tired to begin to guess why.

He looked the girl up and down quickly before noticing that she too appeared to be flushed and out of breath. (Though he had no idea it was unrelated to their little marathon they had just run)

"You okay?" he panted with his hands on his knees.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." she panted as she leaned against the wall of the alley. She opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off,

"Look out!" Oosumi exclaimed as he tackled he to the ground to save her from being struck by a lightning bolt that had shot down from a nearby rooftop.

He managed to push her out of the way before the lightning bolt hit him in the shoulder. He hit the ground hard, his entire body went numb as he hit the ground and his vision began to blur. The spot on his shoulder where the lightning hit him was smoking slightly as he saw the two girls touch down in the alley.

"Dammit Hibiki! You hit a human! Minaka will be mad at Hayato-sama for this. That means he's gonna punish both of us!" the one in purple exclaimed worriedly as she saw her sister's handiwork up close.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was aiming at her, he just got in the way!" the one in pink said before Oosumi's vision went dark.

_Homura's POV..._

Homura leaped across the rooftops towards the area Matsu had indicated. Ever since Takami had died Matsu had stepped up and helped him protect the unwinged Sekirei. She told him that Mikogami had sent two Sekireis after an unwinged one. He was glad for the chance to blow off some steam, Matsu' text had pulled him away before he had had a chance to explain his wings to Natsuo and now things were all kinds of weird between them. As if he wasn't already stressed about reacting to a man.

He arrived at the coordinates that Matsu had given him to see two Sekirei in leather advancing on one in a white gi with a red hakama with what looked like a naginata across her back. He looked farther down the alley and saw a human on the ground with a nasty looking burn on his shoulder, from one of the twins if he had to guess. He recognized the two Sekireis as numbers eleven and twelve, the Thundertwins, Hikari and Hibiki. He'd stopped them from attacking unwinged Sekireis on quite a few occasions. It looked liek Hikari was saying something to the unwinged Sekirei. The unwinged responded, prompting Hikari to summon a lightning bolt to her hand.

"Step! Back!" Homura called down as he called a fireballl to his hand. Hikari looked up with a shocked look on her face.

"Homura-san! What are you doing here?" she asked with a slightly shaky voice. Hikari jumped back with a yelp as a fireball landed less than 2 feet from where she stood.

"You pulled me away from my Ashikabi. I am in no mood for games, if you don't leave now I **will** terminate you or worse." He said angrily as he formed his fire into a dragon's head in his hand.

"C'mon, you're bluffing." Hibiki said with a forced chuckle.

"No, I'm not. Leave. NOW!" Homura roared as he raised his hand and prepared to unleash his attack.

Without another word both of the twins leaped onto a nearby rooftop and started to run away from him at top speed. Homura leaped down and landed in front of the Sekirei. Now that he was closer he recognized her as No. 87.

"Hello Kaho, are you alright?" he asked as he neared her. She stood up and dusted herself off before saying,

"Yes, thank you Homura-san." she said as she walked over to the now unconscious boy's body and knelt over it.

"Will he be okay?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"He should be fine, he'll wake up in a few minutes if I had to guess. Is he your Ashikabi?" he asked as he walked over next to her. She nodded.

"He is... or rather, I think he's supposed to be." she said quietly.

"Why are you in such a hurry to be winged?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is someone I have to defeat." she said without looking at him.

"Is that the only reason you want to be winged?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"No I want to be winged by him because... whenever I look at him, my heart races and I feel hot inside." she said.

" When you realize that he's been watching your from the shadows the last few days, it sounds like it's meant to be." he said as he leaped away.

_Oosumi's POV..._

His eyes fluttered open a few minutes later to see someone leaning over him. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he recognized the girl he had basically saved earlier.

"Hey." he said with a smile. Now that he was closer to her he saw that she was totally cute. He felt his cheeks grow warm as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hey she replied with a smile. It the dawned on him that his head was resting on her lap. He stood up quickly, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder as he did.

"Sorry about that." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." she said warmly as she stood up.

"I'm sorry I ran away a few days ago. I just freaked out." he said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's alright. I'm happy to have met you. That you are my Ashikabi, I'm truly happy." she said as she took his hands in her own and leaned towards him with her eyes closed.

"What are you-" he began to ask but was cut off when her lips met his. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and took her in his arms as he returned her kiss.

_Kaho's POV..._

The second their lips met, she felt a wonderful heat consume her body as she felt her heart soar as her steel-colored wings appeared behind her and her Sekirei crest formed on her back.

"I, No. 87, Kaho. Pledge myself to you, now and forever. Let's fight together and grow stronger together." she said as she pulled away to look at her new Ashikabi's face.

"EH?! Fight?! What? Against who?" he asked as his eyes widened in surprise at her declaration. Little did he know, his journey had just begun...

Author's Note: Alright, here it is. If you don't like it, I can always rewrite it to include Kaho's almost rape. As for the winging scene you can thank Sakura Ashika for that. I just rewrote the canon on that bit. Please review if you have time, if not it's cool, I understand you're busy. This is 19th Angel, signing off...


	3. Dinner At Izumo Inn

Takehito Lives

I do not own Sekirei or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Hey guys, 19th Angel here. Just thought I'd let you know that I am indulging my ego creating a facebook ( The19thAngel) page so I can keep you guys updated on future story updates. And just pose any general story ideas I get. There, now you're caught up.

Chapter 3- Dinner at Izumo Inn

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting a visitor. Here's your tea. Sorry about the clothes too, but I didn't have anything else clean to wear." Oosumi said as he handed Kaho, who sat across from him in the small dining room of his apartment. Kaho was dressed only in a black button-up shirt of his over her underwear while her clothes were in the washer, they had been filthy by the time they had both arrived back at his apartment.

"It's fine, I appreciate your hospitality. I'm glad to see that my Ashikabi is so kind to me." Kaho said quietly as she sipped her tea.

"About that, you keep calling me your Ashikabi, but I have no idea what that means. That strange man on the phone last night didn't tell me anything either. Would you mind explaining what it means to me, along with what exactly is the Sekirei Plan?" Oosumi asked as he took a seat across the table from her, trying not to stare at Kaho's chest which was barely contained by his black dress shirt he'd lent her. That coupled with the fact that she didn't have any pants on over her panties made it very hard for him to concentrate. (Because the whole white shirt bit is way overdone.)

"Our Ashikabis are the ones we're destined to meet and serve for the rest of our lives. The Sekirei Plan is a game where 108 Sekireis and their Ashikabis compete for a fabulous prize. The Sekireis must fight until there is only one left, and the winner gets to spend their life with their Ashikabi. I'm sorry but, that's all I know."

"Hmm, gladiatorial combat is a bit of an archaic way to settle things. Why are you participating in such a barbaric game? If today is any indication, these battles can get pretty intense." Oosumi said as he rubbed his now bandaged shoulder. Kaho looked down sullenly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you got hurt earlier. It was my fault, I was too weak to protect you from those two women. But I promise that I'll get stronger, and I'll win too. I'll never lose and I'll never let you get hurt because of me again " she said as she looked back up at him. Oosumi blushed as he stared down at his lap and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Nah, it's whatever. It's my fault for jumping in the way of that lightning bolt... So what happens now?" Oosumi asked as he looked back up at Kaho awkwardly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have nowhere left to go, now that you made me emerge, I'm not allowed back in the tower. So if it's not too much trouble, could I stay here Ashikabi-sama? Besides wanting a place to stay, I don't want to be away from you." she asked as she fidgeted in her chair and twirled one of her locks absentmindedly. Oosumi's eyes widened as he imagined living with this attractive girl that sat across from him. Saying good night to her before heading to bed, waking up int the morning and having breakfast with her, the occasional walking in on her in the shower... He shook his head to discourage such thoughts.

_Kami, I need to get laid soon, _he thought tiredly. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard someone say from the living room,

"Sorry I'm late. Hey! Where is everyone?" a man called from the living room. Oosumi recognized the voice from the phone call he'd received late last night. Oosumi stood up and rushed towards the living room, Kaho trotting quickly after him. He threw the door open to see that the room was apparently empty. He glanced around before turning around to head back to the kitchen, when he heard,

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you something here!" the man said again. Oosumi turned to see that the TV was on and displaying the face of Hiroto Minaka; the single richest man the world had ever seen. He was dressed in an outfit of all white as he sat on a huge ornate chair in front of an unbelievably ornate window, the whole scene made him look like a villain from a James Bond movie.

"What are you doing on my TV?" Oosumi asked as he turned to face the TV.

"Just here to check on you and your new Sekirei. How are you number 87?" Minaka asked Kaho with a grin.

"I-I'm fine Professor-sama." Kaho said uncomfortably, as she shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull down his shirt to cover her panties.

"I'm glad to hear that. So Orihiko-san, you are now involved in a game called-" Minaka began to say when Oosumi cut him off by saying,

"The Sekirei Plan I know, Kaho told me all about it."

"Oh... okay, well I was kind of looking forward to explaining it, but never mind that. Alrighty just make sure you don't tell anyone about the game or I'll have to punish you severely. Now a representative should be over momentarily to drop off some more clothes for Kaho. I expect great things from you Orihiko-kun." Minaka replied as the TV shut off with a click.

"Well, that was weird. Are you okay? You looked really uncomfortable when he was talking to you." Oosumi said as he turned to face Kaho again.

"Yea, I'm okay. I just didn't want him to see me when I wasn't dressed. I was just embarrassed. I'm okay now." She said with the most adorable girly expression as she gazed up at him.

"Oh sorry, I jut thought you were comfortable being dressed like that, since you didn't say anything about it earlier." he replied.

"Well, that was because it was just you and me. Besides, you're my Ashikabi-sama... I don't care how much of my body you see. You can see all of my body... If you want..." she said as she began to blush dark red. Oosumi cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"No, it's fine." he said awkwardly. Kaho looked like she was about to say something, but before she could say anything Oosumi heard the door close and Natsuo called out,

"Oosu-chan I'm home. Now c'mon, we gotta get ready for dinner with Homura."

"Who's that?" Kaho asked as she heard the door close.

"Oh, crap! That's my roommate Natsuo, I promised I'd go to dinner with him and his boyfriend tonight." Oosumi replied exasperatedly as he face-palmed himself.

"Oosu-chan, who's this?" Natsuo said as he walked into the living room to see his roommate standing next to a barely dressed woman.

"Oh hey Natsuo-kun, this is Kaho-chan. She's my... girlfriend. Yes! That makes sense." Oosumi said, desperate to provide a satisfactory answer that would both explain why Kaho was half naked and in their apartment with him.

"Oh, okay. Is she coming with us tonight?" Natsuo asked inquisitively.

"Whaddya say Kaho-chan, wanna come with us to dinner tonight?" Oosumi asked as he turned to face Kaho once more.

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much." Kaho said eagerly as her face lit up with excitement.

"Well then how bout we get you dressed and we head out?" he replied. Kaho nodded eagerly and he took her hand and led her back to his room to get ready for dinner

_An hour and a half later, a few blocks from Maison Izumo..._

Oosumi walked next to Natsuo towards his boyfriend's house, enjoying the feel of Kaho's arm wrapped around his own. She was dressed in a yukata that had been in a box of her things that had been delivered to their apartment while Oosumi had been changing, along with a credit card that had an unlimited balance and VIP treatment. Normally he didn't like people touching him but it felt strangely nice, the feeling of her arms wrapped around his own as well as the pleasant feeling of her chest pressed against his arm. He was dressed in an un-tucked gray button up shirt with black dress slacks. He'd left the top three buttons unbuttoned, exposing his moderately impressive physique. He'd spent 20 minutes messing with his hair to give it the casually mussed look Natsuo rocked all the time. While Natsuo was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks with a black blazer.

Although he never admitted it to his friend, he hated going out next to Natsuo. He was by no means vain, but he knew he was a moderately attractive guy. But Natsuo was 174 centimeters of pure bishounen goodness. With his neck length messy brown hair, his soft, delicate features. Not to mention his slender, graceful figure. All this worked to Natsuo's incredible advantage when looking for partners, both sexual and romantic. It also had the effect of making Oosumi look incredibly average by comparison. But today it didn't bother him as much as normal, he had a new cute girl on his arm and he didn't need to worry about money for the foreseeable future. Today, all his troubles seemed a million miles away.

They turned down a street and kept walking until Natsuo stopped in front a classic two-story Japanese Inn. There was a plaque on the front gate that read Maison Izumo.

"Here we are, this is the place." Natsuo said as he stopped in front of the gate.

He opened the gate and Oosumi followed him up a short walkway until they arrived at the front door. Natsuo reached up and rapped sharply upon the door. They could hear the sound of someone coming to the door. After what sounded like a flurry of movement, the door opened to reveal a good looking man in his mid-twenties. He was tall, with messy silver hair, a slender frame, and delicate features like Natsuo. At the sight of the sight of this man, Natsuo reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace as the man reached up and planted a gentle kiss on Natsuo's lips.

_Man, where did Natsuo find this guy? He's even better looking than Natsuo, if such a thing is even possible. _Oosumi thought to himself.

"Hey Natsuo-bo (Like -chan, but only for boys), I'm so glad to see you. I've been looking forward to this all day." The new man said as they separated from each other.

"I'm glad to see you too, Homura-chan. Hey, this is my roommate Orihiko Oosumi-san and his girlfriend Kaho-san, they'll be joining us for dinner tonight." Natsuo said as he gestured to Oosumi and Kaho in turn.

"Hey Homura-san, it's nice to meet you. Natsuo-kun hasn't shut up about you for the past few weeks. I gotta say though, now that I've met you I can safely say that he wasn't exaggerating." Oosumi said as he extended a hand towards Homura.

"Well then, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Natsuo-bo hasn't told me much at all about you. But, it's nice to meet you both all the same." Homura said as he took Oosumi's hand and shook it before turning to face Natsuo once more.

"But Natsuo-chan, I gotta tell you something. I meant to call you but about dinner, I hope you don't mind but I was thinking we could eat here if it's okay. My housemates really wanna meet you. And truth be told, my landlady kinda forced me to cancel our reservation. She's kind of a-" Homura began to say when the air suddenly became heavy with a sense of terrifying power as a woman who had appeared behind Homura said,

"I'm a what Homura-san?" she asked in a terrifyingly sweet voice as a hannya mask appeared over her shoulder. Homura jumped about a foot in the air and quickly took cover behind Natsuo as he replied.

"Y-you're a terrific landlady Miya-dono." Homura replied with barely contained fear.

"Why don't you introduce your friends to me?" she asked sweetly as her demonic aura vanished. Homura stepped out from behind Natsuo and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ahem, everybody this is my landlady Miya Asama. Miya-dono, this is my um... boyfriend, Natsuo-chan. And this is his roommate Oosumi, and his girlfriend Kaho." Homura said as he gestured to each person in turn.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you all. If you'll all follow me inside, the table is set and dinner's just about ready." She said as she turned and headed inside. Now that Oosumi had gotten a good look at her he saw she was a a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had long, waist-length purple hair with short bangs in a hime-style hairdo. She wore the traditional attire of a miko that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white silk ribbon to hold her hair in place.

He followed her down the hall to the dining room. The house was decorated in a typical Japanese-style with the typical paper walls and tatami flooring. They arrived in the dining room to see 3 people already seated around the table. One was a girl of about fifteen or sixteen in a long white dress with long light-brown hair. Seated next to her was a girl of about twenty with long brown hair in a side ponytail, she was dressed in a pink and purple belly top with a gold star on the front with capri jeans. Oosumi couldn't help but notice she was _extremely _well endowed as he tried his hardest not to stare. At the head of the table sat a gray-haired man in his mid-thirties, he was dressed in a kimono.

"Everyone, this is Homura-san's boyfriend, Natsuo-san_. _And this is his roommate Oosumi-kun and his girlfriend Kaho-chan. This is my husband Takehito, our daughter Chiho, and her friend Uzume-san." Miya said as she gestured to each one in turn.

"Wow Homura-kun, you sure know how to pick 'em. You're boyfriend's hot!" the one named Uzume exclaimed from her seat at the table. Natsuo blushed as Homura put his arm around his shoulder and teasingly replied.

"Keep away Uzume-san, he's mine." he said as he planted a kiss on Natsuo's cheek. Uzume squealed in delight as she saw Homura kiss Natsuo. While Chiho blushed at the sight and looked away, while Takehito simply chuckled.

"Well, why don't all you lovebirds have a seat and I'll be right back with dinner." Miya said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Wait up honey, I'll help you." Takehito said as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

Shortly after, they sat down to a lovely evening of dinner and pleasant conversation. Apparently Takehito and Miya had adopted Chiho a few years ago after Takehito had cured her of a disease at the hospital where he worked. Takehito worked part time at a hospital, while he worked the rest of time as a genetics professor at Tokyo University. Miya was a stay at home innkeeper. Oosumi asked Uzume what she did for a living but every time he asked she just evaded the question or changed the subject. Though most of the time was spent talking about Homura and Natsuo's new relationship. Oosumi spent most of the night just enjoying Kaho's company. Through the entire dinner both Kaho and Oosumi couldn't help but feel they had seen Homura somewhere before...

After dinner, Natsuo headed out to the backyard, motioning for Oosumi to follow him. A few minutes later, Oosumi got up and followed him out the back door. As he stepped out onto the back porch of the inn, he saw Natsuo standing silhouetted against the starry night sky, staring up at the moon. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey man, is everything alright? You seem distracted." Oosumi said as he slid the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But hey man, how would you like to have the apartment all to yourself? Picture it, just you and Kaho-chan, if you want her to move in I mean." Natsuo said as he turned to face Oosumi.

"Whoa man, what brought this on? You've never talked about wanting to move out before?" Oosumi asked, slightly taken aback by Natsuo's attitude.

"Well things with Homura-kun are getting kinda serious, and there are some things that I can't talk about. But, the bottom line is, I'm thinking of getting a place with him. So do you wanna take the apartment?" Natsuo asked as he shoved his thumbs in his pockets.

"Dude, I can barely afford the instant ramen that makes up my diet with the current rent. I can't afford the whole rent by myself." Oosumi replied, temporarily forgetting the card in his wallet.

"Hey guys, is everything alright?" Homura asked as he poked his head outside.

"Hey Homura-kun, I was just talking to Oosu-chan about me moving out." Natsuo said as he walked over to stand next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, and I said I couldn't afford the rent. I've only got 50,000¥('bout 500$) to spend on rent a month, _at most_ and our apartment costs 70,000¥ a month with utilities and whatnot." Oosumi said as he casually leaned against the wall.

"Well, why don't you move in here, Miya-dono has plenty of space and I'm about to move out anyway. Rent is only 50,000 a month, and meals are included." Homura said with a shrug as he stepped out onto the porch.

"That sounds perfect. I'm sure Takehito would love having a college student around the house." a sweet voice said from behind Oosumi. Every one on the porch whipped around in surprise to see that Miya had somehow appeared behind Oosumi.

"Yeah, sorry. She does that sometimes." Homura said as he once again as he took shelter behind Natsuo.

Over the next hour, they decided that Homura and Natsuo would take their apartment. Seeing as how both of them had well-paying jobs and could afford the rent. Oosumi and Kaho even decided to spend the night before they went back to the apartment to move his stuff out the next day. Besides, Natsuo had taken Homura back to the apartment half an hour ago and Natsuo was a screamer...

_Later that night..._

_He was standing in a park near Natsuo's and his' apartment. It looked deserted, when suddenly he felt something soft against his back. The next thing he knew he felt someone's soft hands crawling over his chest as someone whispered in his ear,_

"_I've finally found you, my Ashikabi." the person said in a deep, sultry voice. A breeze blew across the park, blowing a single strand of malachite-colored hair across his vision._

Oosumi woke with a start to see Kaho asleep next to him on the futon Miya and Takehito had lent them. She was dressed only in her underwear, she had let her hair out and it had cascaded down onto her sleeping form, giving her a type of wild allure.. His gaze wandered over her toned body, and it suddenly struck him how lucky he was to have met such a beautiful girl who wanted nothing more than to be with him. He put his strange dream as he pulled up the covers over him and Kaho and laid down to go back to sleep.

Author's Note: Here it is, my readers. Sorry bout the delay, things have been hectic lately. But as always, reviews are appreciated. Also, about the poll for Rise Of The Warrior, Karasuba is tied with Kazehana and Uzume together with 10 votes apiece. I know the moving in to the Inn is a bit on the nose, but show me a Sekirei story where someone moves into the Inn and it doesn't feel at all rushed. I've never read one, other than DarkSwordMage's The Smiling Monster. Great story by the way, worth checking out. Next update will be up in about 2-3 weeks. Or I may place DWA on hiatus and post it sooner.


	4. Oosumi's Second Feather

Takehito Lives

I do not own Sekirei or any of it's characters.

Author's Note: Alrighty, for all those interested I may be starting on Rise of the Warrior soon. Also, my Highschool DxD fic idea, the Last of the Line has been weighing on my mind a lot so I may be putting a few stories on hold soon.

Chapter 4- Oosumi's Second Feather

Oosumi felt a weight on his chest as he awoke with a yawn. He looked down to see Kaho laying down next to him with both of her arms wrapped around his left arm and her head on his chest. A few strands of hair had fallen across her face. Trying not to wake her, he gently brushed the stray hairs behind her ear. He laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the view until Kaho woke with a yawn to catch him staring at her.

"Hey, good morning Ashikabi-sama." Kaho said as she smiled at him.

"Good morning. You know you can just call me Oosumi. I mean I don't call you Sekirei-san. From what you said, it sounds like we're gonna be together for a long while. If we're lucky, we're gonna be together forever. I want you to feel like you can be comfortable and informal with me." He said as he sat up to get a good look at her. Kaho blushed as she said,

"_Wow, what was that? It took me an entire month before I was comfortable letting Natsuo call me by my first name." he thought to himself._

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you said that. Thank you... Oosumi-sama." she said as she sat up and gathered him into a hug as she planted a kiss on his lips, and he nearly fainted as he saw her beautiful wings spread out behind her once more.

"Whoa... Is that gonna happen every time we kiss?" he asked, sounding awestruck. Kaho blushed as she nodded shyly.

"Mhmm. I think so."

"Well let's do it a few more times, just to make sure." he said coyly as he laid down, pulling her down on top of him as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, watching as her wings once more spread out behind her. He was about to tell her how beautiful her wings were when he felt her shove her tongue down his throat and all ideas of his were swept away in a tide of nerve impulses and hormones.

_Half an hour later, down in the inn's dining room..._

"I hope they're okay up there. It's getting a little late." Chiho said with concern as she looked over to the staircase.

"I'm sure they're fine, they probably just wanna be alone for a little while from what Homura said they've been through quite a lot recently. The boy probably hasn't even had time to wrap his head around what exactly he's gotten himself wrapped up in." Takehito said as he leisurely took a sip from his coffee cup and continued to read his newspaper.

"Well if I had to guess, from the light coming from under their bedroom door, they're probably making out." Uzume said with a lecherous giggle as Miya walked into the dining room carrying everyone's breakfast on a tray.

"Oh my, well I think I'll just go get them then. Just to be safe." Miya said as she set the tray down on the table and turned to head upstairs. Before she could get to the stairs though, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now honey. Let them be, when we first got married we spent more time in bed than out. I think we can afford to give them a little privacy." Takehito said as he removed his hand from his better half's shoulder.

"Reeeeaaally now? That's very interesting, considering how strict you were about Matsu not doing anything with Haruka-san." Uzume said, her tone dripping with utter superiority. Miya blushed and hid her face from view at Uzume's remark.

"It- it's not the same, Uzume. We were m-married and Matsu wanted to do all sorts of p-perverted things. B-besides it's..." Miya sputtered defensively as she continued to blush to shades of red never before witnessed my man.

"Miya, I think it's best if you go take a walk and get some fresh air before you faint from embarrassment." Takehito said with a chuckle as he stood up and led his wife outside by the hand.

"Y-yes I think that would be best." Miya said quietly as she followed her husband outside.

"Hey guys, what's up? Whoa Miya-san, are you alright?" Oosumi asked as he came down the stairs, followed closely by Kaho to see Miya on the brink of fainting.

"She just got a little over-excited, that's all. Breakfast is on the table, help yourself." Takehito said with a smile as he opened the back door.

"Okay, thank you Takehito-sama." Oosumi said as he walked over to the table and took a seat next to Uzume, while Kaho took a seat next to Oosumi.

"So Oosumi-kun, did you manage to get to second base while you and Kaho were making out earlier?" Uzume asked with a perverted giggle. Oosumi blushed a little as Kaho spoke up, saying,

"What does 'second base' mean Oosumi-sama?" Kaho asked as she saw her Ashikabi's face darken.

"It's nothing!" Oosumi exclaimed.

"It's not nothing, Oosumi-kun. Kaho-chan, _this... _is second base." Uzume said as she reached up and grabbed her breast in both hands and gave them a small squeeze. Kaho blushed and looked down at her lap as she shook her head vigorously.

"Uzume, stop teasing them. Can't you see it's making them uncomfortable." Chiho spoke up from beside her Sekirei.

After that, breakfast was fairly uneventful. A few hours later, Natsuo dropped to drop off Oosumi's clothes and laptop, along a few other things of his. Oosumi actually owned precious little, the apartment had been fairly furnished and anything else that had been added to the apartment had been bought by Natsuo.

After that, Oosumi decided to head to the library to study, as his finals were fast approaching. Kaho decided to stay home at the Inn, Miya had offered to train her so she could better defend herself against other Sekirei in the future.

Several hours later, an exhausted Oosumi put the last of the countless books he'd gotten off the library shelves, back where he'd found it. He walked out to the parking lot and was about to head back to the Inn when suddenly he felt someone bump into him from behind and they both tumbled to the pavement.

"Ow, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the person asked. Oosumi turned to face the source of the voice. He turned to see that the source of the voice was none other than a beautiful girl dressed in a blue and white belly top that revealed quite a lot of her impressive cleavage. She had long, dark green hair which made her bright blue eyes look all the brighter. She had a lean, toned muscular physique, yet somehow had a pair of some of the most impressive breasts Oosumi had ever seen, only Uzume's had ever beaten them in the size category. She had on a pair of short shorts and a garter belt that held up her stockings which were partially covered by a pair of thigh-high boots, which showcased her impressively toned legs. All of these things worked together to make her one of the most beautiful women Oosumi had ever seen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Oosumi asked after a brief pause. She seemed not to hear his question, because she just sat there not answering him. Upon closer inspection, he noticed her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving, something he noticed a little faster than he cared to admit.

"Are you okay? You look like you might be sick." Oosumi said concernedly. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another woman screaming,

"GET THEE HENCE!"

Oosumi turned to see that the source of the new voice was a blonde woman in a short black dress with a cape trailing behind her. With a scruffy looking man chasing after.

"Tsukiumi-chan, stop! I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you, she's just been chased everyday for the last week! I was gonna say no anyways! There's no need to attack her." the man said as he walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder only for her to shake it off.

"Thy wench made an advance on my husband. I must avenge this slight!" she said angrily. She held out her hand and a globe of water materialized in her hand. She raised her hand when the girl that had run into him threw up her hand.

"Wait! Tsukiumi was it? I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was your husband. I only asked him to be my Ashikabi because I was tired of being chased, and he seemed so nice! But I don't want him anymore, I think I've found my Ashikabi." she said with a smile as she turned to look at Oosumi.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Oosumi asked with a puzzled expression. The one named Tsukiumi hesitated for bit as her eyes glanced between the strange green haired woman and him. Until finally she lowered her arm and the sphere of water fell to the ground with a splash.

"...I suppose there was no harm done. Besides, I remember what it was like to be hounded for days on end with no rest. If I had not had my water powers I would have perished long ago. I suppose I let my temper get the better of me. Something my husband has pointed out that I do far too often." she said as she reached back and took a hold of the man's hand.

"Well kid, best of luck to you. If that Sekirei has chosen you as her Ashikabi, your life is about to get a whole lot tougher. And a whole lot better." He said as he wrapped his arms around Tsukiumi and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Seo Kaoru. Let's go home, husband." she said with a smile as she turned and they both walked back the way they came.

"Ooookay, that was weird. Feel like enlightening me as to what in the world just happened?" he said as he stood up and turned to look as the strange girl stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well, it's a long and complicated story. So mind if I ask what your name is?" she said as she turned to face him.

"Oosumi Orihiko, what's yours?"

"I'm Sekirei number sixteen, Toyotama. Gotta say, I didn't see my day going like this when I woke up this morning." she said as she picked up a staff that he had somehow missed when they had fallen to the ground.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I hardly thought I'd ask a married man to be my Ashikabi, then end up being chased by his single number wife right before running smack-dab into my real Ashikabi." she said as she hid the staff behind her back.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've already got a Sekirei named Kaho." he said with a shrug, this girl was pretty and all, but from what Kaho told him, it sounded like he could only have one Sekirei.

"That's fine, I don't mind sharing." she said with a grin as she leaned her staff against a nearby building.

"I'm not sure it works that way. Can't an Ashikabi only have one Sekirei." he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not true. If it was, then this wouldn't work." she said as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, causing her bright-red wings to spring from her back. Toyotama felt her heart soar and a wonderful heat fill every cell of her body as her wings spread out behind her.

"I promise to fight for you, now and forever." she said with a smile as she pulled away from him. Oosumi tried to figure out how to react to this new development. All the things that had happened to him in the last 48 hours had left him utterly exhausted and incapable of doing basically anything. The only thing he could say was...

"I wonder if I forgot to give Natsuo back my key to the apartment..."

Author's Note: Alrighty, here it is. Take it from me, I'm just as surprised by this chapter as you are, this chapter sort of just wrote itself. No idea, what I'm gonna update/start next. Though, I should warn you I plan to make this story pretty short, no more than 25 chapters. That's short for me. You may be interested to know that Oosumi's flock in this will be composed of: Kaho, Toyotama, Ichiya, Saki, Yomi, and Ikki. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
